La Apuesta
by Rii-chan95
Summary: -Te hago una propuesta-comenzó James-si gana Everton, me comprarás un licor de chocolate. Y si gana Liverpool...Te compraré una remera de Los Beatles. Lily no sabía en que terminaría decirle que sí a Potter. One-Shot. Basado en hechos reales.


Un One-Shot salido de mi cabeza y de_ hechos reales_. **Atencion**: este asunto de la Apuesta **realmente sucedió**. No a mí, a una amiga. Pero me gustó tanto lo que pasó (aunque no tiene el mismo final que en la historia) que quise escribir sobre eso. Es mi primer Lily/James, espero que haya quedado bien.

**Y además, cuenta con la participación especial de mi querida Neri Angel :D**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Roling, yo juego con ellos y mi imaginacion como si tuviera 5 años.

* * *

><p><strong>La Apuesta<strong>

Simplemente no podía entender como terminó metida en ese lio. Y como era posible que ese lio le gustara.

Todo comenzó unas horas atrás, esa noche en la Sala Común. Era séptimo año y los profesores parecían pensar que debían darles todas las tareas que no les habían pedido en los últimos seis años. Estaba sentada con su amiga Nerissa Sunday, peleándose con el trabajo de transformaciones. Mordisqueó la pluma y tachó un par de palabras. Entonces sintió un ruido en la silla de al lado, y se dio vuelta para ver quien se había sentado. Descubrió un par de ojos oscuros detrás de unos cristales redondos y un cabello castaño y ¡Oh sorpresa! Despeinado.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?-replicó Lily exasperada, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del chico.

-¿Desde cuándo volví a ser Potter? Recuerdo que esta mañana era James para ti, Lily-dijo con mirada seductora.

-Estoy ocupada, no molestes-contestó la sonrojada Lily, recibiendo una mirada risueña de parte de Nerissa.

-Yo te presto el mío después, ahora deja ese ensayo y ven a divertirte con nosotros-dijo James, ladeando la cabeza para señalar a Sirius, Remus y Peter acostados cómodamente en los sillones. Luego miró a la castaña al otro lado de la mesa y agregó-Tú también puedes venir, Neri.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos complacida. Desde que Potter se llevaba bien con Lily-al menos se habían hecho amigos-pasaban casi todo el tiempo divirtiéndose con las locuras de los Merodeadores. La chica desvió la mirada a los sillones, donde los chicos charlaban. Observó el pelo castaño de Remus (al que secretamente apodaba Two, porque decía que era un duplicado de un actor muggle) y soltó la pluma.

-Creo que fue suficiente tarea por hoy-le dijo a James mientras guardaba los pergaminos y los libros en su mochila.-Tengo ganas de divertirme.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada, ¿ganas de divertirse? Ganas de estar cerca de Two, digo Remus. Al fin suspiró y aceptó lo inevitable. Miró a su alrededor; la Sala Común estaba quedándose vacía. Quedaban unos pocos chicos de sexto y séptimo. Al parecer, la semana había sido agotadora para todos los años. Lentamente guardó sus cosas y se unió al pequeño grupo. Después de unos dos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el sonido de Peter tragar sus Grageas Bertie Boot, Sirius se incorporó de su asiento y dijo:

-Tengo sed.

Y en el mundo de Sirius Black, tener sed solo significaba una cosa. A James le brillaron los ojos y Remus bufó. Peter dejó de comer ante tal declaración, esperando por la decisión de sus amigos. Lily y Nerissa miraban a Sirius, a James y a Remus alternativamente, tratando de entender lo que se proponían.

-¡A Hogsmeade!-gritó Sirius para desesperación de Lupin. ¿Es que el chico no podía quedarse callado?

-No, no, quinientas veces no.-dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos Lils-dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero-O creeré que esa canción muggle me mintió. "Las chicas solo quieren divertirse"-canturreó el pelinegro-O quizás nuestra querida Lily nos ha estado mintiendo y James se ha enamorado de un hombre.

Lily le pegó como respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose más en el sillón. Sirius se giró hacia los demás y preguntó:

-¿Chicos, que dicen?-los varones asintieron-Nerissa, tu si quieres divertirte ¿no?

-Ehh...-titubeó la castaña-Yo...creo que...-levantó la mirada encontrándose con una color esmeralda que conocía bien, tan bien que sabía que significaba "_Di que no, por favor_". Y aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir le daba un pase directo para una sesión de tortura, contestó-Yo tengo ganas de salir de este condenado castillo un rato.

-Vamos, Lily, ven con nosotros un rato... ¿Sino, quien va a cuidarnos?

-Está bien-gruñó la pelirroja. A veces no entendía lo fácil que la convencían.

-¿Cómo iremos sin que nos pesque Filch?-inquirió Nerissa.

-Ya verán, tenemos las armas merodeadoras secretas-respondió Sirius, haciéndose el misterioso.

-Vayan a ponerse algo abrigado que hace frio, nosotros vamos a buscar nuestras cosas-aconsejó Remus con su amabilidad natural.

Nerissa se levantó de un salto y tomando a Lily del brazo la arrastró al cuarto, pensando qué diablos ponerse.

-¿Estoy bien peinada? ¿Llevaré esta campera o el buzo? ¿Las zapatillas blancas? ¡Pasame unos aros, Lily!

La pelirroja se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y negó todos los intentos de Nerissa por arreglarse mucho. Conocía a los Merodeadores, y sabía que con ellos era mejor estar cómoda que despampanante. Al fin se calzó unas zapatillas, un jean y una campera negra. Nerissa se decidió por el buzo de Gryffindor y al fin salieron rumbo a la Sala.

Abajo los chicos las esperaban con un pedazo de tela vieja y un pergamino. Los presentaron como "La Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador; las armas supersecretas" y luego James, Nerissa y Peter se metieron debajo de la Capa, muy juntos y agachados, y dejaron a Lily, Remus y Sirius afuera. Si alguien los encontraba, la coartada seria que Lily y Remus estaban patrullando y encontraron a Sirius haciendo una fechoría. Llegaron a la estatua de la bruja y abrieron el pasadizo secreto tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Sirius los guió por el pueblo hasta Las Tres Escobas, la cual estaba repleta de magos. Habían colocado un televisor muggle y estaban tratando de encenderlo porque querían ver un deporte muggle; entonces Lily los ayudó a conectarlo y sintonizar algún canal. Unos minutos más tarde, todo el bar estaba absorto tratando de entender las reglas de un partido de futbol.

Peter y Sirius habían ido por unas cervezas y volvieron cargados de botellas de todas clases. Por lo que Lily pudo divisar, había cerveza de manteca, whisky de fuego, hidromiel, vodka, ron, ginebra, licor, vino, tequila y otros brebajes que no pudo reconocer.

Después de unos cuantos tragos que le pasaba Sirius, el barman de la mesa; Lily sintió que se mareaba un poco. Quizás no todo lo que había tomado eran cervezas de manteca, pero miró a Nerissa y agradeció no ser la única en encontrarse medio borracha; su amiga y Remus se decían cosas al oído. Los chicos parecían tener más aguante que ellas, pero ya habían tomado mucho mas. Se concentraron en el partido por un buen rato hasta que a James se le ocurrió hablarle.

-¿A cuál de los equipos prefieres?-le preguntó.

-A los de rojo, los de Liverpool.

-¿Y los de azul quiénes son?

-Everton.

-Te hago una propuesta-comenzó James-si gana Everton, me comprarás un licor de chocolate. Y si gana Liverpool...Te compraré una remera de Los Beatles.

A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos. Amaba a los Beatles, además, tenía todas las de ganar. El marcador-al que evidentemente Potter no había mirado, o ni siquiera entendía que marcaba-iba 1-0 a favor de Liverpool, así que su remera estaba asegurada. Tomó un trago de una copa y se apostó frente a la pantalla junto a James, que la había ayudado a levantarse.

Media hora después, Lily no podía creer su suerte. Everton había ganado con 3 goles contra uno, y prácticamente había dominado la pelota desde que ella y James habían hecho la apuesta.

-Bueno Lily-dijo James-cómprame mi botella de licor.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero solo traje dos sickles!

-La botella de licor sale diez sickles, Lils.

-Espera a que lleguemos al castillo y te doy el resto, Potter-contestó Lily, quien estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡No! Me lo tienes que pagar ahora. Lo prometido es deuda, Lily.

-Pero no tengo más dinero.

-¡Ya se!-a James se le iluminó el rostro-Me pagarás con un beso.

Lily enrojeció mientras negaba con la cabeza. Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento sintió que alguien se colgaba de su hombro. Era Nerissa, que tenía los ojos perdidos pero había escuchado todo con atención.

-James, ¿Cómo piensas pedirle eso a Lils? ¿Estás loco? ¡No aceptes Lily!-chilló la castaña-¡Dijiste que preferías besarte con el calamar gigante!

-Cállate, Neri-suplicó James.

Nerissa le guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando:

-Lily, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No puedes besarlo! Aunque...-Nerissa paró su discurso simulando que pensaba, y agregó-Tienes que hacerlo. Se lo debes. Perdiste la apuesta. ¿Vas a hacerlo, Lils?

-¡Jamás!-bramó la pelirroja.

-Oh Lily, ya sabía yo que eras tan cobarde como para no pagar una apuesta por un simple beso-sentenció la castaña y se alejó unos pasos, tambaleando.

-¡No soy cobarde!-estalló la chica-Esta bien Potter, bésame.

James sonrió sorprendido; no podía creer su suerte. Se acercó lentamente a su adorada Lily y pasó los brazos por su cintura. Ella puso sus manos sobre su cuello y esperó entrecerrando los ojos.

Al fin estaba saciando sus deseos, deseos que venía tratando de demostrarle desde que iban a quinto. ¡Si hubiese sabido que la pelirroja era amante de las apuestas antes! La abrazó mas mientras exploraba su boca salvajemente. Y Lily no se quedaba atrás; había subido una de sus manos y acariciaba su cabello, respondiendo el beso con fiereza.

Se separaron. James tenía cara idiota y Lily estaba coloradísima.

-Creo que ya te pagué, Potter.

-¿Qué?-respondió el castaño-¿Acaso no sabes el valor de los besos en monedas? ¡Cada beso vale 2 sickles! ¡Es una _**regla internacional**_!

Lily llamó a la persona en quien mas confiaba en ese momento, o sea Remus y James le preguntó cuánto valía un beso en sickles.

-¡Dos sickles! ¡Es una**_ regla internacional_**!-respondió risueño el chico. Lily miró a James incrédula mientras este le lanzaba una mirada de "_Te lo dije_".

-¡Esta bien, James! ¡Te pagaré los 6 sickles!

Se besaron. Una vez. Dos veces. Cuando Lily se estiró para darle el tercero, James la paró. La tomó de la muñeca y la guió hasta una zona apartada del resto.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió la chica, desorientada.

-Nada, solo quería más privacidad; ya que este es el último beso que me darás.

Lily se puso más roja que su cabello, ocasionando que sus pecas se perdieran.

-Claro-respondió, tratando de ocultar su _decepción_.

¿Decepción? Si, era eso. Los rumores de Hogwarts eran ciertos. James Potter besaba como los mismos dioses. Lo había probado y se había vuelto adicta. Además, tenía la seguridad de que ella era la única a la que James había besado desde el año anterior. El se lo había prometido antes de las vacaciones de verano, y aunque ella le había golpeado en respuesta, de verdad quería que cumpliera. Que cambiara. Y ahora, con todo ese lio, James la había besado y ella quería más. Tendría que agradecerle a Nerissa por hacerla enojar y darle el valor de aceptar pagarle a Potter. Potter, que la estaba acercando justo ahora. James, que la estaba besando de nuevo. Se separaron agitados.

-Fue un placer hacer apuestas contigo-dijo él, acomodándose los lentes.

-Espero que no sea la última apuesta que hagamos-comentó ella como al pasar, aunque huyó un segundo después a toda la velocidad que su estado alcohólico le permitía.

Halló a Nerissa entre la gente y le dio las gracias; dejándola confundida. Después, corrió hacia la puerta, pensando que James podria seguirla. Salió y respiró el frio aire de la medianoche.

-¿Adónde vas sola?-dijo Potter, apoyado en la pared del bar-¿Estás loca? ¡Mira si te sucede algo!-ella sonrió ante la preocupación del chico, y el agregó-Si te comportas así, no duraríamos de novios ni una semana.

-¿Quieres apostar, Potter?

James sonrió.

**||...||**

-Así que, tu y Potter ¿Eh?-dijo Nerissa la mañana del sábado.

-Ash, cállate.

-¿Cómo terminaron besándose en el callejón donde los encontramos?

-Digamos que básicamente hicimos una apuesta y la perdí.

-¿Al propósito?

Lily enrojeció súbitamente y bajó la cabeza mientras su amiga lanzaba carcajadas. Nerissa paró al ver acercarse a los Merodeadores. James se sentó al lado de Lily y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Me pregunto...-susurró Nerissa para sí misma- ¡Eh, Remus! ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Ya saben, reviews!<strong>


End file.
